Between Friends
by xoKrystalMox
Summary: When Mordecai told Rigby that Margaret had asked him on a date, Rigby was happy for his best friend. But when Mordecai starts to neglect Rigby for his girlfriend, their friendship gets strained. What will happen when Rigby starts to get jealous and feels neglected? And what will happen when new feelings surface? Will their friendship last or end? Or even...become something new?
1. Episode 1

**Title: Between Friends **

**Summary: When Margaret asked Mordecai on a date, Rigby was more than happy to support his best friend. But when Mordecai starts to neglect his friendship with Rigby, Rigby starts to think that maybe Margaret is taking his best friend away from him. What happens when Eileen comes into the picture and tries to take Rigby's problems away? What will happen when Rigby starts to realise that maybe he was getting replaced by Margaret and starts to get jealous? Will this change anything in the end? Or will it blossom some new feelings? **

**Disclaimer: The Regular Show does not belong to me and it is owned by CN and its respective creators. **

**Warning: It is a slash between (Mordecai/Margaret) and eventually (Mordecai/Rigby). Warnings are given so if there are any flames, beware as I will use it to burn that person's face! **

**A/N: So...heyhey...hahaha...-nervous smile- I know I haven't updated my two fan fictions yet but I'm just so busy with school and stuff. Anyways, recently I kept on reading 'The Regular Show' fan fictions and I have stumbled upon Mordecai/Rigby fan fictions and I liked it. So, ideas came into my mind and I was like, eh why not? So...I love the show and I like Mordecai/Margaret but now, I also like Mordecai/Rigby. But, what's the point of writing if nobody likes the story. So, review to let me know if you liked the story and wants to be continued. :3 **

**And this story will be in episodes. ^^ This chapter is short so you guys will decide if you want me to continue or not. **

**Krystal**

* * *

**Episode 1**

* * *

It was a sunny day, like always. The city was buzzing with cars and the noises of people filled the sky. Just about in the middle of the small city was the park that everybody adored. The park which was also quickly known as the place where weird things comes and goes. Sometimes threatening the safety of the citizens. However, the park was still loved anyways. If it weren't for the park, their lives were animatedly dull.

Zooming into the park, the noises of people yelling and working could be heard, especially from the workers of the park. The sounds of leaves getting raked was evident enough to know that the fall was coming in earlier than usual this year and the leaves were in beautiful brown, dropping down to the ground.

A huge gust of wind blew again and more leaves floated from the tree and landed on the now not so green grass. "Aw, come on!" A groan emitted from one of the workers as he raked more leaves. "Stop dropping leaves, you big woody tree!"

"Rigby, a tree in fall is supposed to drop leaves. And you're job is to clean those leaves up, not shout at the tree and disturb everyone's peace!" A gumball shaped man came near the groaning worker with a notepad and a pen held tight in his clutches.

"Can't you see it's impossible to rake the leaves, Benson?" The worker groaned again as he slammed his raker to the ground. "And why does Mordecai gets some off time after three and I don't?"

An expiated sigh escaped from Benson as he furrowed his eyebrows and he looked at his whining worker sharply. "Because, Mordecai had managed to finish his chores for once in time and you had left him to play video games...again! Now, quit your whining and finish the job before six or else, you're fired!"

With that said, Benson left the scowling raccoon and climbed onto his white cart before driving off. Rigby muttered to himself before grabbing the raker again and started to finish his job only for him to slam the stick down to the ground again after five minutes. "I can't do this! I need to rest..."

"Having trouble there, buddy?" Rigby immediately turned around to the familiar voice. He grinned widely when he saw his best friend, looking at him with a smirk.

"Mordecai! You're back! Great, now you can help me rake the leaves!"

Mordecai, the Blue Jay, simply chuckled before he shook his head. "No can do, dude. I'm just here to let you know something. I finished my chores, remember?"

"Aww, dude! Not fair! Can't you at least help me rake half of the leaves off?" Rigby tried to worm his way out but Mordecai simply shook his head.

"Sorry, no can do, bro. Just hurry up and finish raking the leaves. I'll meet you inside. I have a huge news to tell you." Rigby stared at his best friend for a while before he sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Alright, I'll meet you in ten minutes."

Mordecai grinned at that and nodded. "I'll prepare some sandwich along the way. Grilled cheese?"

"You betcha'!" The thought alone about grilled cheese had Rigby smiling again as Mordecai walked away, leaving his best friend to tend to his procrastinated work. Rigby tried his best to finish raking the leaves but it was proving to be a hard work when the leaves wouldn't stop falling! However, he had managed to pull it off somehow when he recalled of his grilled cheese waiting for him and the huge news that Mordecai wanted to share with him.

When Rigby entered the house, he was sure he looked beaten up. "Finished already, Rigby?" Benson asked as soon as he saw Rigby walking into the house.

"Yes, Benson. I did." Rigby looked irritatedly at his boss who in turn decided to make sure that Rigby was telling the truth. He walked to the window and stared out to the now less messy park and nodded, ticking off that chore out from his notepad.

"Well, now you can rest."

"Geez, thanks." Rigby walked into the kitchen tiredly. That changed however when he saw his favourite food on the table. He rushed to the kitchen table and grabbed his plate of grilled cheese before taking a bite on one of the slices. "Woah, chill out dude. You're going to choke! And nice accessory in your hair" Mordecai said, taking away a leaf stuck that got stuck in Rigby's hair as he looked at his best friend eating his portion of the food like some wild cat.

"Shut up! You have no idea how much energy it takes to rake some bunch of leaves!" Rigby shouted at the bird with his mouth full. Mordecai simply sighed at his best friend before sitting one one of the chairs with a glass of milk.

In the middle of eating, Rigby slowly started to remember what Mordecai had said to him a few moments ago. He quickly snapped his head and looked at his best friend. "You said you had something to say?" Rigby inquired as Mordecai looked at the raccoon and nodded, suddenly some kind of shyness making way into the taller friend's eyes.

"You know that Benson gave me off time after three because I finished my work early, right?" Mordecai started as Rigby nodded and swallowed his grilled cheese. "Well, the reason was because Margaret texted me saying if I could meet her at the Coffee Shop."

Immediately, Rigby knew where this was heading. It could only result in two scenarios. One could be the rejection part and the other could be the really sappy happy ending stuff. Rigby mentally tried to deduce which one was it before Mordecai spoke again, catching his attention.

"Anyways," Mordecai started to scratch the back of his neck nervously but a small smile was threatening to spill on his way. Somehow, this was more than enough for Rigby to know that this was the happy ending stuff. "When I got there, she made me sit down and she said that she wanted to...try."

"Try? Try what?" Rigby asked as he furrowed his eyebrows at that. Mordecai sighed before he took in a huge breath.

"She wants to go on a date with me. And I agreed to it."

There was the news that Rigby was ready to hear from day one he found out that his best friend was crushing on the waitress in Coffee Shop. Rigby immediately grinned widely at the news, not occurring to himself that this could change their friendship. To Rigby, Mordecai had finally scored a seat in Margaret's heart and Rigby couldn't have been happier for his best friend.

"That's great, man! You finally got her!"

"Yeah, I know, dude! It's so overwhelming that I thought I would've puked."

"Eww, don't ever do that in front of her, man. That wouldn't look good." Rigby chuckled as his best friend rolled his eyes at him. "So, when's the first date?"

"Ah, right. About that," Mordecai slowly said and the nervous look was back full force on his face. Rigby looked at his friend more curiously now. "It's tonight."

"Okay, cool. What time?"

"At...eight."

Rigby's eyes widened as he looked at his best friend in shock. Rigby couldn't believe it! "Dude! We were supposed to watch that new paranormal movie tonight! We were planning to watch it since two weeks, since even before it was released! We even have the tickets after a lot of fuss and mysterious gaping black holes! And you made plans tonight?!" Rigby was fuming and it was clear that the joy was slowly turning into anger.

"I know! I know! I told her that, man but...she said tonight's the only day she's free! She'll be busy soon since her university will start up again! I'm so sorry, bro but...we spend time together all the time and Margaret..."

Rigby sighed as he looked at Mordecai, the look of desperation and regret filled the Blue Jay's face. Rigby sucked in his breath and finally decided to let this pass. It was true. Maybe he can watch the movie next time. "Alright, man. But next time, no more ditching. You ditched me once today already making me to rake all those leaves myself!"

"Hey, you left me to play video games, man."

Rigby immediately nodded and smiled small. "Yeah, touché. But seriously, make plans other time whenever we made plans first, okay?"

Mordecai nodded as he looked at his best friend. "Don't worry, bro. I'll make sure to let her know immediately after tonight. Anyways, speaking of tonight, I better get ready. It's almost seven."

Rigby nodded before he grinned at Mordecai. "Good luck, man. Just don't chicken out when she's about to kiss you!"

Mordecai simply rolled his eyes and grinned back. "I won't. She'll be wrapped around my finger by the end of tonight." Mordecai left the kitchen, went to get ready leaving Rigby behind. Somehow, even though it was his best friend, still ditching their bro's time was something that Rigby was offended of. However, he didn't ponder on the thought so much though. Mordecai did promise it was a one time thing and he wouldn't do it again. They'll have more bro time soon.

With that, Rigby went to the living room after placing the dish in the sink to watch some television. Maybe even play some games and see if he could beat Mordecai's score.


	2. Episode 2

**Episode 2, you guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and letting me know that you guys liked this. I was quite scared that I might actually write something you guys hate. Haha. Anyways, this chapter was fun to write mainly because, for me, I liked it when two best friends fight. Sick, I know but that makes a certain plot or story interesting, right? No? Okay. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and I'll see you guys real soon! Don't forget to review! The more reviews, the happier I get knowing a lot of people liked this. :D**

**WARNING: This has slash between Mordecai/Margaret and soon to be Mordecai/Rigby. Don't like, don't read. All flames will be used to make marshmallows. :3 **

**Disclaimer: Haha..not mine. Just a fan of the awesome show.**

**EDITED NOTE: I'm using British English. Meaning, some words are spelt completely different from American English on their own so no, Guest, I do not have spelling errors and I do not have a lot of them in this chapter. I checked. If I did so some stupid spelling mistakes, write them down for me in the review button and I'll fix them. And about the Benson thing, yeah, guess you're right. Thanks for that note!**

* * *

**Episode 2**

* * *

By the time Mordecai came back home, it was already almost midnight. Rigby was sleeping curled up on his trampoline when Mordecai walked into the room. A few shuffles here and there had slowly made Rigby mutter in his sleep before his eyes opened slightly.

"Mordecai?" Rigby yawned loudly as he stretched before sitting up, looking straight at his blue best friend who nodded in the dark.

"Yeah, man. Sorry to wake you up." Mordecai slowly navigated through the messy room of theirs and made it to his bed, finally slumping down with a loud sigh.

Rigby yawned again before he shook his head. "How'd your date go? Got to finally kiss her or did you chicken out?" Rigby snickered silently as Mordecai simply shuffled in his bed.

"Very funny, Rigby. I did get to kiss her and...man...tonight was just amazing." A dreamy sigh escaped from his best friend as Rigby decided immediately that the story would end up lame, to him anyways.

"Alright, man. I'mma go back to sleep. Benson made me do the dishes since you were gone and I'm just so tired." Rigby muttered a bit more before he laid on his trampoline and closed his eyes. He didn't want to hear about his best friend's date in detail, even though in reality he was happy for him.

The darkness soon took over again as Rigby fell into a slumber with a soft snore.

The morning came up too early as Rigby tried to block out the horrible sun rays. However, his best friend decided to be extra energetic today as he shook Rigby with his foot. "Rigby, dude, get up! Benson's going to kill us if we're late!"

"Five more minutes..." Rigby muttered as he turned to his back an slept again. He wasn't even much in deep slumber when he heard something moving around and before he knew it, the curtains were pulled apart and the sun rays had hit Rigby's eyes dead spot. Rigby groaned loudly in protest and immediately sat up, glaring at his best friend with tired eyes.

Mordecai simply smirked at Rigby before shrugging. "Sorry, dude. We gotta go."

"Stupid Benson and stupid chores..." Rigby muttered under his breath before he got up from his trampoline and walked out following his best friend. If he was to be woken up this early, he should at least eat some of his favourite cereal.

The two best friends walked to the kitchen where they spotted Pops munching on his food, smiling at the two as they entered in. "Good morning, boys!"

"Hey, Mordecai, Rigby," Skips greeted as well as Mordecai smiled at them meanwhile Rigby scowled at those two.

"Stop being so cheerful in the morning!" Rigby was irritated as he grabbed the box of cereals from the table and went to find himself a bowl.

"What's wrong with Rigby?" Pops asked as he seemed a bit put down from Rigby's comment.

"Don't mind him. Just throwing a tantrum as usual," Mordecai replied as Rigby ignored him and grabbed himself a bowl. On second though, the bowl doesn't sound so appealing. Therefore, Rigby simply took the milk out from the fridge and poured it into the box of cereal, allowing the card box to soak the milk up. Rigby then downed the cereal into his mouth straight.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" Mordecai commented as Rigby shrugged.

"Whatever, man. Cereal tastes good however it is."

"Well, it's good to see everyone's up early for once." Benson entered the kitchen with his list of chores before looking around. "Let's get this over with. Pops, you take the garage cleaning with Skips. Clear of those boxes. Mordecai and Rigby, clean the fountain from any mess."

"Aww, the fountain, again?" Mordecai asked as Benson sighed.

"Yeah, can't we have more important stuff to do?" Rigby asked as Benson glared at them both.

"The last time I had asked you to do something important, you guys thought you were stranded in the forest with my tortillas! So, no! Now, get moving! We need this park cleaned before six."

Rigby and Mordecai groaned as they left the house, walking as slowly as possible to the fountain. As they were walking, Rigby sighed softly, already feeling sleepy again. Just then, he heard Mordecai humming softly to himself, causing Rigby to look at him in confusion.

"Dude, why are you so happy this early in the morning? Even the sun can't beat the rays your showing off! And besides, it's hurting my eyes!" Rigby whined as Mordecai snickered and rolled his eyes.

"Well, last night plus Margaret has something to do with it," Mordecai replied as Rigby looked away from his friend. "Yesterday night...it was amazing, man. You should've seen the way she looked when we went out for dinner. She was sparkling and I think I fell in love with her even more."

Rigby suddenly felt sick at that sappiness his friend was emitting. "That's great, dude but do you think you could lay off the happy rays now? My head started to hurt."

Mordecai sighed loudly at his best friend's immaturity as he looked away to the scenery of the park. Nobody was really in the park yet but more leaves were evidently on the grass. It was quite a mess and it was sure was going to be a pain to clean that mess up again. Just as they walked to the fountain, they spotted Muscle Man and his ghostly friend, laughing at one of their lame jokes.

"Hey, Muscle Man," Mordecai said. Muscle Man immediately looked at them and smiled.

"Hey, Mordecai, Rigby, why are you up so early?" Muscle Man sounded sarcastic as Rigby muttered again for the early morning idiocy that everyone was portraying.

"Benson," Mordecai obviously didn't get his sarcasm or chose to ignore his comment as they looked at the fountain, not far from them. "Gotta go. We gotta clean the fountain or else Benson's going to get mad at us."

Before Muscle Man could say anything else, Rigby had already walked to the fountain. Once he got there, a sight where leaves covering the water had Rigby groaning for the umpteenth time today.

"Aw, man! There's no way we're going to finish this anytime soon! Can't we just ditch this and head home for some more sleep and maybe video games?"

Mordecai shook his head at that proposal even though it was very tempting. However, ever since last night, Mordecai was like a new man-er...bird. "No way, man. I actually want this to be over with."

Rigby looked at the bird, quite taken aback with the refusal as it was the second time he had refused his awesome proposal, consecutively. "Why? We have the whole day! We can play video games and then come back to clean up!"

Mordecai shrugged before he looked at Rigby, suddenly the same shyness as yesterday made way into his eyes. "I don't know, dude. I think the faster we finish this up, the faster we could play video games without Benson wanting to kill us."

Rigby looked back at the fountain before he looked back at the bird. It took a few minutes to get the fact right but at the end, Rigby gave up and sighed. "Let's go get the nets and plastic bags..."

Mordecai chuckled as he nodded. "Oh, and dude. Maybe this afternoon, we could hang out, you know, cause I didn't go to the premier..."

"Yeah!" Rigby immediately cheered up as his best friend wanted to spend some time with him. "Let's go to that new arcade store opened up a few weeks ago! I heard that place is the hottest!"

"Yeah! I heard that too!" Mordecai grinned at the idea before both of them went back to their work. As much as they hated cleaning the fountain, they couldn't help but to feel excited about visiting the new arcade.

It was around three in the afternoon when they had finished cleaning the fountain. Rigby laid on the grass with Mordecai tying up the plastic bag. "Dude, let's go."

Rigby moaned slowly as he got up reluctantly from the soft grass and followed Mordecai back to the house. Benson was already at the porch, ticking off the chores by the time both of them had arrived.

"Yo, Benson. We cleaned up the fountain like you asked." Benson looked at Mordecai before nodding.

"That fountain better be sparkling, you two. The last time I've been there, it got worse," Benson slowly eyed on the two friends as Mordecai shook his head.

"We really did it this time. We're just hoping we could get our break now."

"Yeah! There's this new arcade store opened up and I want to go there!" Rigby exclaimed excitedly as Benson looked at them both and sighed.

"Alright. But be back by five! We need to go over a few more items before we're done. And I mean it, one minute late and you're fired!" Benson warned as Mordecai and Rigby nodded off to his words.

As they finally made it down the town pavement, Rigby spotted the Coffee Shop, just opposite of the street they were walking. Suddenly, like on cue, his stomach started to grumble. "Ah..."

Mordecai felt hungry too as he looked at the Coffee Shop before the familiar shyness made into his eyes. "Wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I feel like dying, dude..." Rigby said as both of them crossed the road and headed to the Coffee Shop. Opening the door, a slight chime was heard as they made way to their usual table. Like always, Mordecai sat next to Rigby, waiting for someone to take their order.

Just then, Rigby spotted Margaret, looking up from the cashier. Rigby smiled cheekily to himself before he nudged Mordecai. "I see your girlfriend, Mordecai. Wanna say hi?"

Mordecai obviously blushed and felt embarrassed with his best friend's obliviousness as he pushed away his friend's nudging. "Shut up, dude. She's coming."

"Hey, guys," Margaret, the pink robin spoke up as she took a notepad and a pen, ready to jot down their orders.

"H-hey, Margaret," Mordecai said as he began to head back to shy town. Margaret beamed at him before she looked at Rigby.

"Hey, Margaret." Rigby replied small as he enjoyed watching his best friend stuttering.

"So..., do you guys like want to order?" She smiled warmly at Mordecai before she did the same to Rigby.

"Yeah, I'm starving. Just bring me whatever you have in the kitchen!" Rigby said as Margaret nodded and jotted it down before she turned to her boyfriend.

"Coffee," Mordecai replied as Margaret nodded. She didn't move away though and Rigby noticed that they were both looking at each other intently. Rigby, he didn't get the message at first but after a sharp kick from Mordecai, he realised what was happening and decided to leave.

"I see Eileen," Rigby said as he scooted away, shooting Mordecai a look saying that the Blue Jay now owns him a favour. The blue bird simply glanced at his friend thankfully and before they know it, the two birds started talking.

Rigby wandered a bit before he really found Eileen, taking up Margaret's spot at the cashier. She immediately spotted Rigby and smiled. It was no secret that Eileen had a crush on Rigby. She had been harbouring feelings for that raccoon ever since she had met him. It was only now that she had decided that maybe one day she should reveal her feelings.

"Hey, Rigby!" Eileen said as Rigby smiled at her.

"Hey, Eileen," Rigby replied, half enthusiastically. Eileen nodded as she looked past Rigby's shoulder and spotted Margaret and Mordecai, now speaking animatedly happy.

"So, Margaret and Mordecai, huh?" She seemed a bit too happy as she looked at Rigby again. Rigby shrugged at that fact, uninterested.

"Yeah, Mordecai finally did it!"

"Yeah...so, how're you then?" Eileen asked as Rigby once again shrugged before his stomach started to growl. Eileen giggled a bit before she nodded understandingly. "Want some sandwich?"

"That'll be awesome!" Rigby exclaimed as Eileen walked off to the kitchen. It didn't take long before Eileen came back with a plate of sandwich and handed it over to Rigby. In the end, Rigby was somehow forced to talk to Eileen longer than he had expected, even after he had finished his meal. He slowly darted around the shop before his eyes landed on the wall clock and he beamed when he realised that it was already half past four and they haven't even went to the arcade yet!

Rigby looked to where Mordecai was and was suddenly irritated when he found out that his best friend was still chattering happily with that robin. "Well, I gotta go, Eileen. Thanks for the sandwich," Rigby said as he left Eileen abruptly in the middle of her story telling.

He walked to the two lovers and stood next to Mordecai, who in all ignored him. "And then, I was like, 'She's no mother, she's a monster!'" And Margaret laughed at that lame joke.

"That's so funny, Mordecai! You're so funny!" She complimented as Mordecai grinned shyly at his girlfriend before Rigby felt that they had chatted enough.

"Uhm, dude?" Rigby decided to call out for Mordecai.

"What?" Mordecai simply replied shortly before Margaret sighed.

"Well, I gotta head back to work, Mordecai. Thanks for coming by like you promised." With that Margaret walked off. Rigby stood there, trying to process the words when the sentence sunk into him. Mordecai sighed dreamily before he looked at Rigby.

"Isn't she wonderful, man?"

Rigby growled a bit when he realised that Mordecai had no intentions to bring him to the arcade and the whole 'finish up your work early so we can hang' was just some scheme so he can meet up with Margaret! Suddenly, a sharp pain stabbed Rigby in the heart. "Yeah, can we go now?"

Mordecai snapped his eyes away from the robin to his fuming best friend when he realised the snappy tone. "Dude, you look a bit red. You okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine, Mor. De. Cai. What about you?" With that Rigby turned around and stomped away (literally, he stomped on the ground like a little five year old) to the exit. Mordecai watched him confused before following him out.

"Dude, something's up?" Mordecai asked again as Rigby looked at the clock from a nearby shop and realised that they wouldn't make it to the park in time if they went to the arcade now. "Rigby?"

"We didn't even go to the arcade!" Rigby suddenly whined as Mordecai looked at him confused. Then, realisation flooded in and all of a sudden, Mordecai was ashamed and embarrassed.

"Oh."

"And you dragged me out for some 'bro-time' when really it's 'Margaret's time'!" Rigby stomped on his feet again as he glared at his best friend. Mordecai sighed and rolled his eyes at the immaturity his raccoon friend was projecting.

"Dude, calm down! The arcade isn't going anywhere. And I did want to spend some bro time with you, but then Margaret...I don't have some special time with her. Come on, man. We can still go after Benson's done with his check-list." Mordecai didn't want to admit that he had ditched his best friend...twice. He didn't expect to really caught up. True, he did promise Margaret to visit her today but he also wanted to hang out with his best bro. But then, Margaret...

Rigby noticed the look that Mordecai was giving and sighed. "Whatever, man. Let's just go."

Suddenly, this was starting to sound bad. Rigby didn't know why he felt angry but he did. He felt neglected for the very first time in his life and he felt used. To be stuck with Eileen and then to not get an apology for getting ditched, this was the worst day for Rigby.

"Dude, I'm sorry, okay?" Mordecai finally snapped out from his dream and followed Rigby back to the park. Rigby sighed again before nodding, even though the raccoon was offended.

"Whatever, man. I just want this day over with and play my video games."

With that, Mordecai had no say in it because Rigby was in this mood. A mood where childishness and tantrum was in a whole new level and if he provoked his best friend even more, this could be a huge fight. With that, they returned to the park in silence.


	3. Episode 3

**Episode three, you guys! I kinda liked this chapter. I don't know if you guys will like this chapter though. Hehe...Anyways, not much to be said. I'm sorry for the late update but there will be more late updates, so hope you guys will stick with me, aha...Anyways, I see some positive reviews and favourites and follows! Anyways, more reviews, please? Ahahaha, till we meet again! ^^**

* * *

**Episode 3**

* * *

By the time the two friends have reached the house, Rigby was no longer fuming in anger, instead, he was drowning in disappointment. But, maybe a series of games would cheer him back up again.

Benson was already at the staircase with Muscle Man, Pops and Skips, waiting for the two to return. Once Benson had spotted those two, he was quite shocked to see that they were on time, again, for the second time today.

"It's good to see you two are being responsible for a change," Benson said as he ticked off things from his list before looking back at the bird and the raccoon.

"Can we get this over with now?" Rigby whined as usual. Benson sighed before nodding and doing as such so. Throughout the whole time Benson was lecturing and commenting, Rigby had made no motion to talk to Mordecai. The blue bird was feeling a tad guiltier now but even though that, he was also mildly confused on why his best friend would be so mad at him.

After the review, Rigby literally bounced into the house and headed for the game console. "Man, I'm so going to beat that high score!"

Mordecai followed him to the living room, suddenly sensing that his best friend's anger had finally diminished. Rigby grabbed onto the first player before sitting down on the comfortable couch and started the game. Meanwhile, Mordecai slowly walked and sat next to Rigby, quite awkward with the situation.

He focused on the moving pictures on the screen before he found Rigby's character heading straight for the snail. "Dude! Avoid the snail!" Mordecai exclaimed and just in time Rigby avoided it.

"Woah, man! That was close!" Rigby said as he focused even closer to see anymore snails. Mordecai did too, grabbing onto the second player controller and starting the game. As they played, the argument beforehand had gone like the wind. (hehe...get the pun? Lol...Nevermind).

They played on for the next three hours and all the while, Rigby died more than ten times, all because he couldn't avoid the green snail. Rigby finally grew irritated and jumped on the couch, throwing the controller down to the ground.

"No fair! That snail is evil, man!" Rigby screamed as Mordecai looked at the now almost broken controller on the ground.

"Dude!" Mordecai exclaimed. "That controller's expensive! And besides, it's just you who don't know how to play."

"No way, that snail's evil!" Rigby argued and looked at Mordecai.

Mordecai only snorted at that and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure, man."

Rigby huffed as he got down from the couch and decided to leave Mordecai and head to the kitchen to grab something to eat. The raccoon was still disappointed at his friend but somehow, this wasn't the first time Mordecai had ditched him for Margaret. Even before those two were dating, Margaret came first and somehow, Rigby had gotten used to it.

Looking through the cupboards, his eyes lit up when he saw a bag of chips. "Yeah, chips!" Rigby grinned to himself before grabbing the bag of chips and opened it up.

Munching on them, he hasn't realised that Mordecai had already stopped playing the video game and had entered the kitchen. "What're ya eating? Oh,cool! Let me have some!" Mordecai said as he walked towards Rigby.

Before Mordecai could take the chips, Rigby snatched the bag away from his grasp and hugged the bag. "No way, man! Get your own bag of chips! This is mine! Mine!" Rigby screamed with a mouth full of the chips.

Mordecai sighed at his friend's childishness again and shook his head. "Come on, man. Stop being a baby and share!"

However, Rigby simply shook his head and clutched onto the bag of chips tighter. "No! Why don't you go and ask Margaret to buy you some?"

Almost immediately as the words came out from Rigby's mouth, everything had went dead silent. The playfulness just now had vanished and the tense situation came back on. Mordecai shifted from one foot to another before sighing.

"Look, Rigby," Mordecai started as Rigby once again felt the slight ache in his heart. Before Mordecai could continue, Rigby pushed the bag of chips to Mordecai.

"You know what? I'm not hungry anymore. You can have it." Rigby was about to walk away when Mordecai shook his head.

"No, man. I'm sorry. I should have stuck to my word. And this is the last time, I swear. Buds before chicks." Rigby looked at him, trying to see if he was telling the truth before nodding. A familiar grin made up to the racoon's face.

"Yeah, alright, man. Now, can we continue with the game? I still need to beat your score!" Rigby was back to his normal self and Mordecai sighed in relief. It didn't take much for Rigby to be happy. It was just a simple apology and everything was fine again.

Mordecai once again snorted at his best friend. "Nice try, Rigby but you can't beat my high score." With that, the normal banter between the two best friends were on as usual again.

For the past one week, everything was normal. Mordecai spent time catching up with Rigby and also spending some quality time with Margaret. It was now the weekends and both of them had their day off. Somehow, Benson was more than pleased of their good attitude this week and decided to take off some slack.

Rigby was jumping on his trampoline meanwhile Mordecai was laying lazily on the bed when a phone call broke the silence. Mordecai answered his phone and immediately beamed when it was Margaret. They talked for a while and all the time, Rigby ignored his best friend's overwhelming replies.

As Rigby was jumping, he decided that he wanted to head out of the house tonight. It had been such a busy week that he had even barely enough time to play his video games, all because Mordecai insisted that they finished up their works first.

Rigby somehow noticed slight changes in Mordecai. The Mordecai he knew was someone who would jump into the chance of getting to play video games at any time. The Mordecai he knew wouldn't say, 'Lets finish this up first'. And the Mordecai he knew was always in trouble with him, okay, maybe Mordecai usually got into trouble because of him but still, they faced their consequences together.

However, even though it was slightly subtle, there was still some changes. Rigby refused to believe that it would be permanent. Just look at Muscle Man, he was like a new weirdo when he met his true love. What was her name again? Clara? Scarla? Scarlet? Starla...it was Starla, wasn't it? Whatever, the point was that soon afterwards, Muscle Man became himself again and still managed to be in love. Even wrote a horrible song for her and made their favourite radio station blown to pieces too.

So, he was pretty sure that Mordecai was the same as well. Once he had gotten tired jumping on his trampoline, he got down, just in time when Mordecai got off the line. "Margaret, huh?" Rigby teased as Mordecai blushed slightly.

"Yeah, man. Margaret and I are going on a date now." Mordecai seemed nervous again as he stood up, ready to head out of the room. Rigby followed suit, enjoying his bet friend's nervousness again.

"Cool. Oh, are you coming to Pop's movie night?" Rigby asked as he planned on his day. He'll head out to the town and swing by that new arcade he didn't have any chance to go before heading to Pop's movie night. They were going to screen the paranormal movie Rigby loved. Even though occasionally, the movie would give him nightmares.

Mordecai looked at Rigby before he remembered. "Oh, yeah! Yeah, man. Sure. Hey, isn't it going to be that paranormal movie that'll give you the nightmares?" Mordecai teased as Rigby glared at him.

"Shut up! No, it does not!" Rigby protested as Mordecai snorted.

"Sure, man. Don't worry, I'll help you get through the night," Mordecai snickered as Rigby started to stomp on his feet and yelling at Mordecai about how that wasn't right.

Once Mordecai left, Rigby lingered around the house a bit more before he, himself headed out to the town. Rigby felt suddenly awkward. It has been quite awhile since he had walked into the town alone. Mordecai was always with him whenever he wanted to head to the town.

Now, he was doing it alone. He shook those thoughts of awkwardness and decided to enjoy the day. As he was walking around, he spotted a familiar person with her blue hoodie, walking into the game arcade. He followed suit, wanting to confirm who it was.

"Eileen?" Rigby asked as the girl immediately stopped walking and turned around. His suspicions were confirmed when she looked at him.

"Rigby!" She smiled at him who in return got an awkward smile back. Rigby walked next to her as both of them entered the game arcade.

"Woah, it's huge!" Rigby exclaimed at the new store as Eileen giggled.

"Yeah! I thought you've been here already, Rigby," Eileen said as Rigby shrugged.

"Nah, Mordecai blew me off because of Margaret that day," Rigby explained briefly as Eileen smiled sympathetically at him.

"You too, huh?"

Rigby turned to look at her, confusion filling up his eyes as he noticed the tone she was using. "Huh?"

Eileen looked at him and sighed. "I know how it feels like. Margaret has been ditching me for Mordecai too."

"Oh. Well, sorry, I suppose. It's not that Mordy does it often, just sometimes." Rigby tried to take out the tone of distaste from his words but Eileen just kept on giving him the sympathetic look. Rigby found that look quite annoying all of a sudden. It wasn't as if his best bud was forgetting him forever. He was just now in love with that woman. So, as a true bud, he would understand.

Rigby sighed as he looked around before a game console caught his eyes. "Hey, they have Death Invader 5!" Rigby rushed to the game console and looked around for some coin slot.

Eileen sighed before she nodded. "Let me buy some tokens."

"Yeah, yeah! Hurry up!" Rigby gleed like a little boy as Eileen giggled and bought the tokens.

They played many games that day. Rigby didn't want to admit it but it felt good to have all the attention for once. Eileen was a good listener but she was a horrible understanding person. She would literally get the wrong point of things said but Rigby couldn't deny that he was having fun with her.

As they played on, none of them noticed that their pairs of best friends had also entered the game arcade. Rigby was about to score one more basketball hoop, almost defeating Eileen when someone called up to him, causing him to miss the target. At the end, Eileen won.

"Oh, come on! Eileen won? You stupid machine!" Rigby whined before turning around to glare daggers at whoever called him. His eyes widened and the anger faded when he saw Mordecai, standing next to a smiling Margaret.

"Margaret!" Eileen exclaimed as Margaret grinned at her.

"Hey, Eileen. Hey, Rigby," she said casually as Rigby snapped his eyes and looked at her, smiling slightly.

"What are you two doing here?" Mordecai asked as he looked at his best friend questionably.

"Nothing much," Rigby cut in before Eileen could open her mouth and state otherwise. "Just decided to check out this game arcade. It's so cool, man! Right, Eileen?"

Eileen looked at Rigby and grinned before she blushed a bit. "Yeah...Rigby and I had a lot of fun."

Mordecai raised his eyebrows sceptically at those two. "You went to the town, alone?" Mordecai asked as Rigby narrowed his eyes at his best friend.

"What does that supposed to mean?" Rigby asked as Mordecai shrugged.

"Nothing, man. Just, you never came to the town without me before."

"Well, I don't need you all the time, you know!" Rigby hissed as Mordecai smile gingerly at his best friend, knowing full well that his best friend didn't mean it.

"Okay, man. Whatever you say," Mordecai said as he snickered, causing irritation to bubble up in Rigby's heart.

"Right, guys. I'll see you guys soon. Enjoy your date, Eileen, Rigby," Margaret decided to cut in before those two had another row again. She was on a date with Mordecai after all. Rigby nodded, too busy fuming in his mind and calling Mordecai names to catch onto the sentence meanwhile Eileen blushed at Rigby's acceptance. Meanwhile, Mordecai felt a bit weird when his best friend didn't deny that they were on a date. Did Rigby liked Eileen? Since when?

However, he didn't have time to ponder when Margaret latched on his arm and pulled him away. Rigby turned back to his game before finally, the sentence clicked into his mind and he fumbled for words at what he had done. Now everyone was going to think that he liked Eileen! He quickly looked at Eileen and opened his mouth but Eileen had cut him off first.

"I know." She didn't seem sad or disappointed but Rigby didn't want to care anyways. Rigby stared at Eileen for a while before he nodded and they resumed playing their game.

Rigby enjoyed his day with Eileen, ignoring the slight mix up with Margaret and Mordecai. Rigby made it back to the house just in time as well, alright, maybe half an hour late but he had a good reason too! Eileen wanted to walk back home together with Rigby and her house was just so far away but Rigby wasn't that mean. He decided to walk her home anyways when he recalled how much fun he had with her the whole day.

Once he had entered the house, everyone was busy preparing for the movie night. Even Benson was busy making popcorns for everyone. "Rigby! You're late!" Benson declared his dislike for tardiness as Rigby shrugged. "Here, bring this to Pop's room." Benson shoved a bowl of popcorn as Rigby walked away.

He ate a bit of the popcorn before he walked into Pop's room. Everybody was already there and seated around the floor and the bed. Mordecai was sitting with Pops on the bed by the time Rigby went in.

"Rigby! You made it!" Pops was the first one to notice the raccoon as he grinned happily at him. Rigby smiled back before he walked to Pops and Mordecai, giving off the bowl of popcorn to Skips along the way. He looked around before he noticed someone was missing.

"Hey, where's-"

"I'm here, momma!" Muscle Man barged into the room with his hand twirling his shirt. Even High Five ghost was with him.

"There he is," Rigby answered his own question before climbing onto the bed. "Mind moving, man?" Rigby asked as he tried to squeeze between Mordecai and Pops.

"What? You came late so you sit at the back," Mordecai answered back causing Rigby to frown.

"Come on, man! Let me sit in the middle!" Rigby whined but Mordecai shook his head.

"No way, man. You came late so you sit alone. Unless..." Mordecai grinned evilly at his best friend. "You admit that this movie scares you and gives you nightmares and you need me to tell you it's alright."

Rigby went tense and immediately stood up on the bed, glaring at his best friend before pointing at him. "Never!"

Mordecai shrugged at him before he settled comfortably on the bed. "Well, then. Too bad, there's still some space in this room besides the bed."

"You're a jerk, man!" Rigby whined before he gave up and decided to find a new place to sit. Mordecai was suddenly so evil today and he didn't want to know why. Rigby climbed down from the bed and walked around the room before sitting on the computer chair. Soon, Benson came into the room and the lights were turned off and the movie night started.

Rigby didn't want to admit that he was scared. He didn't want to believe in scary things coming for you at night but sometimes, even if this was his favourite movie, it was a tad believable. It was only ten minutes throughout the movie and Rigby was already curled up tight on the chair trying not to jump out of his skin every time a scene of that scary woman came on. He covered his eyes but it was all futile when the sound effects itself still gave you the creeps.

He didn't realise however that Mordecai watched him from afar. Even though it was fun for a while to watch the raccoon succumb in fear but he couldn't help but to feel a tad worried when Rigby started to shake a bit. It was his first time watching this movie alone, after all. Mordecai knew better than to let Rigby watch this movie alone. Mordecai soon sighed before he crawled away from the bed silently and headed to Rigby.

"Hey, man," Mordecai whispered as Rigby slowly looked up to his best friend. "Scoot over."

"No!" Rigby hissed as he tried to push Mordecai away. "I can deal this myself!"

"Dude, stop being such a big baby. You're scared, admit it," Mordecai said as Rigby glared at his best friend heatedly.

"I'm not-" before he could protest, another scene from the movie had caught everyone in the room off guard, causing them to yelp slightly. Rigby instead screamed a bit before he curled up even more. Mordecai finally had enough before he manhandled his best friend and sat on the comfy office chair with Rigby on his lap.

"Dude! Let me down!" Rigby protested as his face reddened a bit but Mordecai simply ignored him.

"Shh, quiet," Mordecai whispered again as he focused onto the movie. Rigby sighed softly before he slowly leaned into his friend and enjoyed the warmth. Even though this was embarrassing, however, he felt a bit safer.

"I shouldn't have come in late. Then, I wouldn't have been stuck in this embarrassing position with you!" Rigby hissed again under his breath as Mordecai shrugged.

"That's your fault, man. Speaking of late, why were you late? Got stuck with Eileen?" Mordecai teased as Rigby growled in his throat.

"No! She wanted me to send her home so I did," Rigby said as Mordecai snapped his eyes from the screen and looked at his best friend, who was now curled up against his chest. Mordecai didn't know why but he felt a bit bitter knowing that maybe Rigby fancied Eileen. But he hasn't expressed any thoughts to him at all. Could it be?

"So, what? You are dating her," Mordecai said all of a sudden, all playfulness gone. Rigby snapped his head and looked at his best friend before feeling his heart stopped. Mordecai was looking at him back seriously and Rigby had to admit that this look was very rare.

Rigby shook his head slowly. "Nah," he said, noticing how timid his voice seemed all of a sudden. "I was too caught up at the score and Eileen winning that I ignored Margaret. I clarified we weren't dating to Eileen. Man, I'm a free type of raccoon!" Rigby stated as he looked away to the screen.

He felt himself go rigid when he noticed that Mordecai actually...relaxed after Rigby had clarified that thought. "Oh." Mordecai didn't say anything else after that and watched the movie. Again, there was another scene popping up and Rigby closed his eyes shut and subconsciously sank his head into Mordecai's chest. He went stiff once again when he realised what he was doing. He didn't know what to do when his best friend patted him on the back and did the weirdest thing ever. Mordecai wrapped his arm around Rigby and pulled him closer, as if telling him that it was alright.

Rigby didn't know if this was the first time Mordecai did this or if this was happening all the time and he was just too busy to take notice. But right now, it was happening. They were...cuddling! Rigby's face flared up in red and confusion sank in. He soon decided that his head hurts thinking a lot and decided to ignore this weird new feeling slowly waking up inside of him.

As he focused onto the movie, he slowly grew comfortable of this feeling. In the end, he was so engrossed into Mordecai that he haven't even notice when Mordecai wrapped his arms tighter than usual around him. Even Mordecai didn't know he was doing it. Neither of them took notice.


	4. Episode 4

**Hey, guys. Haha...-scratches neck- I know! I know! I haven't posted for a long time but I'm sitting for an exam now and I only had the free time now to write this chapter. Like I said, there will be more late updates but hopefully, you'll stick around longer. Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! It really made my day. Now, this chapter is angsty. I hope you guys like it! Reviews will make my day! :D **

* * *

**Episode 4**

* * *

After the movie ended, all of them had retired to their beds. The moment between those two friends were over and Rigby could distinctively remember how awkward it had become for those two to move. Mordecai was the first one to make a move and Rigby followed after. Rigby and Mordecai soon went into their rooms without an utter and decided to close their eyes and let the darkness take over.

The next morning, both of them had decided that whatever happened that night never really took place. It was just one weird dream and just like that, they moved on with their lives. One week had past and Rigby and Mordecai were still hanging out and working together. However, now, Rigby had started to notice some obvious changes in his friend.

There was still this new rule of no skipping jobs, but this time, there was something else present in the Blue Jay's soul. Rigby could see it as if that new difference in his friend was shining straight in his face. Mordecai still went to see Margaret.

Well, he went to see her everyday.

Sometimes he would finish up first and then with a small goodbye to his pal, he would walk off. Coming home only when it was past ten, sometimes looking so giddy that Rigby felt something churning inside. It was boiling and sometimes it felt acidic. That giddy look of the bird was sometimes still present even until the next morning and Rigby knew why.

It was always the same answer whenever he asked. It was always because of Margaret.

Rigby never liked her. True, he was happy for his best friend. But liking that pink robin was another subject he wasn't going to touch. It was as if something about her made him wanted to hate. Wanted to call her names. Wanted to just open Mordecai's eyes and let him know that he could do so much better.

Maybe getting a real girl for once. Not some woman who had millions of boyfriends before him and decided that suddenly, she liked the good guy aura around his best friend. Rigby sighed softly to himself as he lost his focus of his game. Tonight was another night he was playing his video game alone.

Funny how Mordecai was starting to break his promise. Buds before girls, hah! Rigby muttered to himself darkly before slamming the remote on the coffee table and switched off his game console and the television. His stomach growled silently as Rigby lazily got out of the couch and went into the kitchen. He went to the refrigerator and took out a carton of milk. He wasn't in any mood to eat anything. He gulped down the milk and sighed again. That was much better.

Just then, the front door opened and Rigby went still as he realised who walked in. Mordecai was walking in quickly and Rigby couldn't help but to smile to himself when he heard his best friend's voice. However, that smile turned upside down when he realised who was with him.

Mordecai was laughing as the familiar high pitched voice laughed with him. Rigby sighed before placing the milk carton into the refrigerator and closed the door, maybe even slamming it a little. Just then; his friend's blue feathers appeared from the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Rigby!" Mordecai greeted as Rigby slowly turned around and looked at his pal, trying to look unaffected.

"Hey, man," Rigby replied, almost failing at his mask. Mordecai then looked outside of the kitchen and greeted someone in. Although, Rigby kind of knew who it was.

"Come on in, guys," Mordecai ushered. A few seconds later, Margaret walked in, wearing her light musky green hoodie and with her was Rigby's one of his life's pain, Eileen.

"Thanks for having us, Mordecai," Margaret said as she smiled sheepishly at Mordecai.

"Hey, Rigby!" Eileen said happily at the raccoon who in turn just smiled back tightly, not replying back. Eileen seemed a bit put off of that attitude but didn't state otherwise.

"Why are you all here?" Rigby asked as Mordecai laughed nervously and looked at his best friend. Rigby raised one of his eyebrows at the blue bird before Mordecai scratched the back of his neck absent minded. That was usually one of his moves if he was about to say something embarrassing.

"I thought we could all hang out today, you know?" Mordecai suggested at Rigby who just looked confused at him. "You know, since we didn't get to hang around often."

Rigby wanted to remark that it was Mordecai who didn't hang around him but thought otherwise and kept his mouth shut. Something about today was turning around to be the worst day ever. Slash that, maybe the second worst day ever since the first worst day ever was because of his older brother (who he still hated until now even if that raccoon had indeed saved the park once). "No, thanks. I'm fine."

Mordecai's smile turned into a frown as he looked at his best friend. "Come on, dude. We haven't hung out together since forever."

"Mordecai..." Rigby whined. "I'm tired!"

"It's alright, Mordy," Margaret suddenly said. "We could all hang out next time."

Rigby scowled at her, and his scowl deepened when he realised that Margaret had actually called him Mordy! Mordy was Rigby's nickname for his best friend. And why was Mordecai blushing like that? Rigby suddenly felt like he wanted to slam his head against the wall. There was so much a raccoon could take.

"Yeah, next time," Rigby agreed uninterested as Mordecai shot Rigby an annoyed look.

"Come on, man! You could play that video game until three in the morning! And it's only eight!" Mordecai urged on as Rigby simply sighed. For a while, he had wanted to deny. To make a fuss and just storm off but something in his best friend's eyes was so desperate that he finally let it go. "Fine..."

Mordecai grinned at that before he looked at Eileen and his girlfriend. "Right! Well, let me go and get the torch lights." Rigby raised both of his eyebrows as Mordecai climbed up the stairs. The raccoon immediately followed his best friend, wondering what was going on.

"Uhm, Mordecai? What are we going to do actually?" Rigby asked as they went into their room. Mordecai opened the drawers and searched trough before he found three torchlights. Mordecai looked at the raccoon and grinned widely.

"You know the Elmor's mansion?" Mordecai enquired as Rigby nodded. "We're heading there tonight."

Rigby looked at his best friend like he had gone nuts. "Dude! That place is haunted! Elmor died in there! And do you know what he had for his last meal before he died? Raccoon soup!" Rigby was rambling on as Mordecai rolled his eyes.

"Rigby, it's just rumours. He died in a heart attack in the hospital. And they served him pudding. Stop overreacting, unless..." Mordecai grinned again as Rigby started to hate their new side of him. "Unless you're scared! Oooohh!"

"Shut up! No, I'm not!" Rigby yelled as Mordecai laughed. They both bantered on as they went downstairs.

"Just admit it, Rigby!"

"Never!" Rigby yelled again as his best friend continued to laugh at him mockingly.

"Ready, guys?" Just then, Margaret interrupted and the usual banter was gone. Mordecai smiled at his girlfriend before nodding and waving the torchlights.

"Let's go and get spooked."

* * *

Elmor's mansion was huge. And ruined. It looked like someone dropped a plant potion and just like that, vines and dead branches covered the house. Rigby felt something in him died a little when he saw how the darkness covered the house. Was this how he was going to die? In an old man's creepy house?

"Come on, man!" Mordecai urged as Rigby slowly got out of the car. Margaret switched off the lights and engine before the torchlights were switched on.

"Wow, looks scary," Eileen said as everyone nodded. Rigby followed slowly behind of the rest as Mordecai and Margaret lead. Eileen walked next to Rigby and constantly glanced at him. Mordecai slowly reached to the house and knocked on it. When there was no one answering, he tried to opened the door. The door opened and it let out a squeaky sound of the old hinges.

Rigby felt himself growing cold as Mordecai and Margaret entered the house. Rigby could literally feel everything was so creepy. "Let's look around," Margaret suggested as Mordecai agreed.

"What? In here?" Rigby hissed out as Mordecai shrugged.

"Why? Scared?" Mordecai joked as Rigby scowled at him.

"No! Fine! Let's look around and to prove that I'm brave, I'll go alone!" Rigby walked up to Mordecai and snatched his torchlight. Mordecai smirked at his best friend meanwhile Eileen started to look worried.

"Maybe I should follow you," Eileen suggested.

"No!" Rigby sneered at Eileen before he glared at Mordecai.

"You think you can do it all on your own?"Mordecai seemed like he was mocking him as Rigby scowled deeper.

"Of course I can!" Rigby defied as he looked around the house and walked away on his own. "I can do this on my own, stupid Mordecai!" Rigby yelled after as he heard his friend snicker.

"Meet us back here in fifteen minutes, if you survive that is," he heard Mordecai's last call before Rigby walked into the house deeper. Rigby muttered darkly at his best friend's annoying attitude. Someone seemed like they had turned his annoyance button high and the raccoon started to realise who it was. As he looked around, as he walked in deeper into the house, the creepiness had intensified. Now, Rigby couldn't hear his friends and all was left was him and the old abandoned hallway.

Rigby slowed down his pace and continued in deeper, carefully aiming his torch on the ground and straight ahead. The raccoon didn't dare to look to his left and to his right. He was scared if something like in the movies would happen for real. As he took a sharp turn to the left, he froze when he heard some footsteps.

"Mordecai?" Rigby asked as his voice echoed alone into the hallways. There was no answer and then, the air became still. Rigby gulped slowly before he continued on walking in further. He was beginning to hate this idea. His mind blamed Mordecai even more but there was also some part in his mind that wanted the bird next to him. Just then, the vision of what had happened during the Movie Night took him off guard.

The way that Mordecai had hugged him possessively. The way that he didn't let Rigby get up. Rigby felt his cheek redden a bit before he scoffed. He shook away the feelings and thoughts and froze when he stopped dead track. His torchlight flashed at a figure. It was standing there. Just black and standing there.

Rigby squinted his eyes closer as the shadow or apparition started to walk. Rigby's eyes widened when he realised what it was. It was coming closer when all of a sudden, the black figure dropped to the ground and started to crawl. Rigby became scared and dropped his torchlight when it came closer and closer and due to the impact, the torchlight lost its light.

Rigby screamed loudly as he dropped to his knees and hugged himself tight, closing his eyes shut and suddenly, he felt like crying. Tears were gathering in his eyes. Just then, he felt something shining on him and that made Rigby cover himself even more. He was even shaking a bit.

"Rigby?" A familiar voice called out to him but Rigby was too scared to talk. To even move. When he felt someone touching him, Rigby quickly jerked out of the touch and turned around before he started to crawl away.

"I don't want to die! I don't want to die! Please don't kill me!" Rigby muttered as the person just shook him.

"Rigby! Snap out of it! Dude!" But Rigby remained fixated that it was a ghost. He kept on crawling until he felt himself getting pushed onto the ground. His back hit the solid wooden ground with a thud and since the raccoon was so afraid, he didn't stop to think and just went on struggling.

After a while, the person decided enough was enough and grabbed both of Rigby's arms and trapped them against the sides of his head. "Rigby!" With one last shout, Rigby opened his eyes and looked at who it was. The torchlight was aiming at them from the ground and Rigby stared at the person before he cried.

"Mordecai!" The blue bird was shocked to see his best friend cry like that. For a while he didn't know what to do before he slowly reached out for the raccoon and hugged him tight. "It was so scary! I saw something crawling its way to me! I told you he died in here! I told you he wanted his unfinished raccoon soup! I told you, Mordy! And yet you didn't listen! I could've died! Me!"

"Dude, calm down!" Mordecai slowly tightened his grip around the raccoon. "Calm down, I'm here!"

"Like that's any help!" Rigby snapped as he buried his face into his best friend's chest. Mordecai sighed and he let Rigby calm down. For a while, they remained silent as Rigby tried to calm down. Trying to erase the memory of that black apparition meanwhile Mordecai tried to calm his racing heart.

He had never seen his best friend act like that before. So vulnerable and to think that it was all of his fault. "You okay?" Mordecai asked as Rigby slowly let him go and nodded.

"Sorry, man. I didn't know what came over me," Rigby said softly as he avoided Mordecai's eye contact. He felt his cheeks burning slightly. He couldn't believe that he had cried like that! In front of Mordecai! Mordecai shook his head and pulled Rigby into a hug again. Rigby felt suddenly weak at this and hadn't had much energy to push back, so he let himself get hugged.

"I'm sorry, man," Mordecai apologised as Rigby nodded. "I should've been there."

"Nah, man. It's cool, you weren't here all this time anyways," Rigby said as he tried to push Mordecai away. Mordecai frowned at the comment and looked at Rigby.

"What does that supposed to mean?"

"You weren't always there for me recently," Rigby didn't hesitate as he slowly tried to release himself from the grip but his words just made Mordecai's grip tightened.

"What do you mean? I'm always there for you!" Mordecai felt a bit hurt at his words as Rigby sighed.

"Never mind, just let's get going." Rigby was in no mood to talk or argue. He just wanted to get back home and sleep. However, Mordecai didn't seem like he wanted this to be over yet.

"No, man! What do you mean by that? I'm always there for you!" Mordecai was pissed off at the accusation as Rigby finally looked at him with a glare.

"Let me go, Mordecai! I don't want to talk!" Rigby started to struggled but Mordecai wouldn't let him.

"Dude!"

"Well, what do you want?" Rigby yelled as he too felt himself getting angry. Why couldn't Mordecai leave it as it was? Why does he insisted to make things worse?

"I want to know what do you meant about me not being there for you?"

"Well, you weren't! Okay? Ever since Margaret came into the picture, I've been ignored. I have to spend time with Eileen, Mordecai! And even she says I'm lonely! You ditch me for that woman and I'm getting sick of it!" Rigby huffed out for a while as he tried to calm himself down. "Look, man. I'm happy for you. I really am, but if you're going to ditch me from now on for Margaret, then what is there left of our friendship? I thought it was always best friends before girls..."

Mordecai furrowed his eyebrows at that. Of course he knew that! They made that pact since they were in high school. But what Rigby was saying now, to him, it sounded as if Mordecai should only pay attention to him. For him to get stuck without being happy and in love. That was selfish of Rigby! "You know, Rigby. Not everything is always about you," Mordecai sneered as he got up from the ground and grabbed the torchlight. As Rigby was about to retort, he heard Margaret and Eileen.

"Guys! There you are! Let's get outta here!" Margaret said as she walked towards them. Rigby just glared at Mordecai before looking elsewhere. Something in the Blue Jay's words had cut him in half. "Mordecai?" Margaret slowly approached her boyfriend and placed her hand on his cheeks. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah..." Mordecai snapped his eyes away from his best friend and sighed. "Just some self pity on myself, that's all." Margaret seemed to be a bit confused but Rigby couldn't help but to feel like crying again. Fine! If that was how he was going to interpret Rigby's feelings, so be it!

They walked out of the mansion with a new tensed atmosphere. Eileen noticed how cold Rigby looked but didn't ask him why. Somehow, she could figure it out. Mordecai seemed down as well but Margaret didn't notice. The adrenaline rush was still too high for her. The drive home was accompanied with silence and occasionally awkward replies.

Once home, Mordecai kissed Margaret good night meanwhile Rigby stormed inside. He walked into his room and jumped onto his trampoline before curling up into his position. After a while, he heard Mordecai walked in and closed the door. Silence brewed in as Rigby tried to ignore him.

"Rigby...," Mordecai started but Rigby quickly sat up and glared at his friend.

"I know that not everything is about me," Rigby started out coldly. "I'm just telling you how I feel. Which sounds totally gross for me now."

"Dude, you think I liked making you feel that way? It's just you make it sound as if I haven't done some effort for you. You and I know how much energy I have wasted so that you wouldn't get into trouble, Rigby. Why couldn't you let me off the hook when I finally found happiness?"

The words stung. It stung Rigby so deep that it felt like he wanted to crawl into his vulnerable self and just cry. He kept his glare steady on the bird before he looked away. How could Mordecai say that? Was Rigby that huge of a nuisance to him? Was he always hindering his best friend's happiness?

"Well, I'm sorry for being such a brat!" Rigby sneered as Mordecai sighed out annoyed.

"Rigby-"

"Go to hell, Mordecai! Go to hell with you and your dumb Margaret! We're done! I'm done! I'm sorry for being honest!" Rigby yelled loudly before he grabbed a pillow on the ground and started to walk off.

"Hey! What do you mean you're done?" Mordecai yelled back angrily.

"I said I'm done! You're not my pal anymore! The Mordecai I knew never said such selfish things!" Rigby yelled back before he opened the door.

"Yeah, well, you know what? I'm done too! You think I liked covering up your mess? Yeah, let's not be friends anymore!" Mordecai yelled back angrier before Rigby marched off and slammed the door. Outside the room, Rigby felt his heart sink. It was a new feeling. They were really done for and all because of Margaret.

Tears stung his eyes before he walked away from the room, finally letting the tears fall. "Goodbye, Mordy."


	5. Episode 5

**Episode 5! Yay! I'm sorry for the late update...again but school, so yeah. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter. It took me some time to think of the ideas but I think I did pretty well for this episode, don't you think? Review and let me know! **

**WARNING: This is a slash between Mordecai and Rigby. It starts with Mordecai and Margaret but soon will be Morby. No flames or else...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nope, not mine.**

**EDITED NOTE: Spelling errors...spelling errors? I can't find any spelling errors even after I checked this over and over. I'm using British English, mind you so some words are spelt completely different from the American English. Like, 'colors' are spelt as 'colours', anything that ends with -ize for AE is spelt as '-ise' in BE and some words are spelt really different with different pronounciation but carry the same meaning as AE like 'flutist' we call it as 'flautist' and etc. Is that the spelling mistakes you guys meant? If I did so some obvious spelling mistakes then, forgive me, I'm using my iPod to write. Yeah, I know. Sucks. Lol. So, just list out the mistakes and I'll fix them! Thank you guys! **

* * *

** Episode 5**

* * *

The next day, Rigby woke up to the sound of Pops singing a song while making his way to the kitchen. Since last night he fought with Mordecai, Rigby had went to sulk on the couch in the living room. The sharp pain came back into his heart when he remembered the words that were exchanged between them. It wasn't supposed to be this way. They were best pals. Nothing, not even Margaret should come in between them. But it did and now, Rigby was alone.

He sighed as he slowly sat up from the couch, grabbing the pillow and hugged it. How will today be like? Sure, those two always fought and yeah, both of them had went to the point where Mordecai would kick him or punch him, but it was never this tense.

Rigby slowly crawled down from the couch and went into the kitchen where he found Pops eating his cereal. "Oh, good morning, Rigby!" Pops greeted as usual with his high pitched voice and happy smile. Rigby scowled at that but decided against on being rude to Pops. He didn't do anything to Rigby anyways.

"Good morning, Pops." Rigby sat on one of the chairs and decided to take the cereal box. He looked at the cereal box before he sighed and placed it back on the table. Suddenly, he wasn't hungry. Huh, go figure. Pops noticed the way Rigby looked and frowned a bit, looking worried.

"Why are you so sad, Rigby?" Pops asked as Rigby sighed again and slammed his head on the table before moaning out in distress.

"Ah...," was all Rigby said. Pops didn't know how to respond to that. Just then, the front door closed and walked in was Benson, the gum ball man. He stood at the kitchen and stared at the brown furred raccoon for a while.

"You're up early, Rigby," Benson stated as Rigby moaned again.

"Hey, Benson," Rigby said weakly causing Benson to look at him weirdly.

"Why are you so limp early in the morning? Why are you even up this early?" Benson asked as he found this weird coming from the raccoon. From Mordecai? Maybe he could accept it but this was Rigby! The raccoon with a personality of a five-year-old. Literally.

Just before Rigby could open his mouth, the familiar blue feathered bird walked into the kitchen, yawning tiredly. "Hey, Benson. Pops." Rigby sighed before he banged his head once again on the table.

"This is a good improvement. The two laziest people are up early in the morning," Benson chirped happily. Mordecai decided to ignore Benson's comment and went to the refrigerator to search for some milk, completely unaware of Rigby.

Rigby looked at his once so called best friend before looking elsewhere. Just then, he felt Mordecai sitting next to him before grabbing a glass to pour the milk. "Morning, Rigby."

Rigby's eyes widened a bit before he looked at Mordecai. Mordecai caught his eyes for a while before the realisation dawned his face and his warm eyes went cold. Then, he snapped away from his raccoon friend and continued to drink his milk quietly. All of a sudden, the atmosphere went meek and dark. Rigby scowled at that. So typical of Mordecai. Benson found this awkward too but neither less, he didn't say anything about it.

* * *

"All right! Gather around!" Benson said as everyone sat at the stairs near the porch. "Right, let's get to work! Muscle Man, today you'll handle the fountain cleaning. Skips, can you see if the park handled some damages due to the heavy rain last night? Mordecai and Rigby, you guys can get sign for the delivery later and place it in the garage."

"Delivery?" Mordecai asked as Benson nodded.

"Yeah, it's the house's new generator. Make sure it's in the garage," Benson warned as Rigby perked up at that.

"I thought our generator was working just fine?"

"It is. But it won't last very long. And it's taking up most of our park's budget every time we have to get it fixed at least once a month." Benson sighed before the two ex-best friends nodded.

* * *

Mordecai and Rigby had to wait at the porch until the delivery truck came around. Rigby didn't want to sit and wait. Especially not with this Blue Jay. Rigby just wanted to go back inside and play Zombie vs Plants or something to get his mind off the anger. Mordecai however, just kept on looking at Rigby. The silence evading their personal space was nerve wrecking. After a while, with still no signs of that blasted delivery truck, Rigby had decided to go back inside. He stood up from the stairs and made his way inside.

"Rigby, where are you going?" Mordecai asked as Rigby stopped on his tracks.

"Inside," Rigby said casually before trying to open the door, only to be stopped by Mordecai's reply.

"But Benson asked us to wait here."

"Well, that delivery man is taking a long time and I don't want to sit around bored." Rigby had wanted to add 'and with you' but decided against it knowing it would just make things worse. Who said Rigby wasn't mature?

"But Benson said-"

"Then you sit around and wait while I go inside,"Rigby said cutting Mordecai's sentence in half before walking inside of the house. Mordecai sighed loudly and somehow sounding frustrated as he got up as well and decided to follow Rigby inside. Rigby turned on the game console and grabbed his game controller. The game started on as Rigby sat on the couch and began to play.

Just then, Mordecai came into the house and sat next to Rigby. Rigby didn't want to acknowledge him after what happened yesterday night. The raccoon just wanted to let things go on awkward for the blue bird for once in his life. It was always Rigby's problem that got those two reeled up but now, finally, it was Mordecai's turn to feel the pain.

"Damn it!" Rigby groaned as the zombie died halfway. Mordecai rolled his eyes at Rigby's zombie. Just then, they heard a familiar honk outside of the house. 'Must be the delivery truck,' Rigby thought as he looked at the front door. Mordecai sighed before he got up and walked to the front door.

Opening the door and walking out to the front porch, he noticed a white man with a huge parcel on the ground looking at them with a grim smile. "You're package is here."

"Right," Mordecai muttered as he went and signed it before the white man took the clipboard and walked off. "Hey, Rigby! Help me out here!"

Rigby paused his game before deciding to help out after he heard Mordecai calling for him. He went out to the porch and noticed the huge parcel. "Wow," Rigby said as he went to the other side of the box and decided to carry it. Mordecai took the other side of the box and they carried it to the garage. It was quite heavy and Rigby never thought that a generator could actually be this heavy. Once they had managed to place the package nearby the entrance of the garage, Rigby felt his backbone finally cracking. "Ah, man! My back hurts!" Rigby whined as he tried to stretch his sore back.

Mordecai noticed that his arms were feeling a bit numb instead. Just then, Mordecai's phone rang from the front porch. He had forgotten he had brought the phone outside. The blue bird walked to the phone and answered it, immediately grinning when he realised who it was. Rigby kind of knew where this was going. Of course it would be Margaret! Had Mordecai learned nothing from all of this? Margaret was a potential friendship-wrecker! Wait, she had already wrecked their friendship.

Rigby muttered darkly to himself before deciding to do something on his own today since obviously, Mordecai wasn't going to apologise first. Just then, Mordecai ended his conversation. He turned around and caught Rigby's eyes before his grin vanished. "Margaret..."

Rigby narrowed his eyes at her name before he sighed. "Whatever, I'm going to find a new best friend!" Rigby glared at the blue bird before walking away from Mordecai. Mordecai sighed loudly before he decided to follow the raccoon.

"You can't find a new best friend! I'm your best friend, dude!" Mordecai said. He knew that what he had said yesterday had somehow shifted their friendship for the worse but they were Mordecai and Rigby! They were like two cool dudes who did everything together! Nobody else could replace each other. And Mordecai thought that Rigby would have forgotten about it. Would have let it all go like he always does. What was all of this about?

"No, you're not!" Rigby said as he continued to walk forward. "We broke up, remember?"

"Dude, if you would make you feel better, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was angry and you know I can't live without my cool best bud, right?"

"Maybe you can have Margaret replace me then!" Rigby was still stubborn headed as he decided to head to the town to search for this next best friend. Mordecai groaned to himself at Rigby's childishness, confused as well at his best friend's act.

"Man, come on! Why are you acting like we aren't going to be best friends anymore?" Mordecai asked as Rigby ignored him. Why was Mordecai annoying Rigby anyway? Sure, Mordecai apologised but that doesn't make things any better. The words Mordecai had carelessly had said didn't make things better. "Dude!"

"Shut up, Mordecai! I'm just getting in the way of your 'happiness' with Margaret! So, leave me alone! Maybe I'll just hang out with Eileen!" Rigby snapped as Rigby decided to sprint into a run, causing Mordecai to leave him alone. Mordecai felt a headache coming on as he mentally slapped himself for the words he had said. Why did he have to say such a thing?

Rigby went out looking for Eileen in the end. He didn't know why but she was the closest of a friend he could have besides his park buddies and Mordecai. He wandered off to the Coffee Shop and looked through the windows. He didn't see anyone inside since it was only eight thirty in the morning and the shop opens up at nine. He was about to walk away when someone called him.

"Rigby?"

Rigby turned around and spotted Eileen, carrying her bag, ready to head inside of the shop. "Hey, Eileen."

Eileen looked at Rigby before she went and opened the door. "Come on in."

"Isn't your shift at nine o' clock?" Rigby asked as he followed Eileen inside. Eileen shrugged as she walked down the stairs after she turned on all the lights and fans.

"I always get here early to start up the coffee maker and take out the ingredients. Why are you here this early?" Eileen asked as she walked to the cashier. She placed her bag down near the cashier and looked up to the raccoon. Rigby looked away for a while before he sighed. "Is it about Mordecai?"

Rigby looked at Eileen and nodded. "Yeah, stupid Mordecai!" Rigby groaned before he walked to one of the table and sat down on the chairs, slamming his head on the cold hard wooden table. Eileen walked towards Rigby before she sat down next to him.

"It's alright, Rigby," Eileen said softly. "Maybe he didn't mean it?"

"Of course he meant it! It's Mordecai! The most mature one from the both of us! The likeable one!" Rigby muttered as Eileen sighed.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, I like you better than Mordecai," Eileen said as her cheeks reddened. Rigby looked at her for a while before he felt his cheeks redden up too. He smiled small at Eileen before he sighed.

"Thanks, Eileen," Rigby thanked her sincerely before she smiled back warmly.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Eileen asked as Rigby shrugged.

"I told Mordecai I'm going to find a new best friend." Rigby stared at Eileen for a while before an idea popped into his mind. "Hey! You can be my new best friend!"

Eileen was taken aback with that. She scratched the back of her neck carefully, unsure of what to say. "I'm not sure, Rigby. I mean, won't Mordecai get hurt?"

"What about Mordecai anyway? It's my choice to be friends with anyone I want!" Rigby said as Eileen looked away for a while. "Come on, Eileen! Please?"

Eileen took one look at Rigby and she knew that she couldn't refuse him. She sighed before she smiled small as she adjusted her glasses. "Sure, Rigby."

* * *

That was how things were after that day. Rigby would work with Mordecai in silence and before Mordecai could talk to him, Rigby would disappear on him to meet with Eileen. Rigby doesn't even share a room with Mordecai anymore. After meeting with Benson and letting him know about this fight, Rigby was given a new room (a temporary room as Benson said that he wasn't willing to let two rooms to be cluttered with the raccoon's mess) and so, that was where he slept. Mordecai now rarely saw Rigby. He could literally count the times he had seen him.

Rigby knew that Mordecai was getting more upset every time they split up after the work. Rigby knew that he was also acting quite selfish. Two weeks of hanging out with Eileen and he hate to admit it, but he missed his blue friend. As they were playing the video games in the game arcade store, Eileen noticed the look on Rigby's face. She felt sad that she couldn't take away Rigby's pain. Who could anyway?

"Are you alright, Rigby?" She stared at the raccoon for a while. Rigby snapped his head and looked at Eileen before he nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just going to head home now, Eileen," Rigby stated half heartedly. Eileen nodded, knowing that it was time that those two had made up. Even Margaret started to notice Mordecai's lack of attention.

Rigby walked down the streets of town to get to the park. He passed the electronics store and the bookstore when he heard someone calling to him. Rigby stopped dead on his tracks when the voice pierced into his heart. He knew whose voice it belonged to. How could he not? He grew up with that voice. Rigby felt like he had wanted to cry when he turned around and saw Mordecai, wearing his black jacket and his both hands in the pockets.

"Rigby," Mordecai said as he finally stopped in front of his friend. Rigby smiled small before he looked elsewhere.

"Hey, Mordecai." Rigby was quite taken aback at how broken he sounded. He was a man for goodness sake! He could handle this! But deep inside, he knew that he couldn't. Not without his best friend. The friend who he had gladly replaced his overly-perfect-good-at-everything brother.

Silence crawled in between them before Mordecai cleared his throat. "Wanna get something to eat?" Mordecai asked slowly hoping Rigby wouldn't run off again. It killed him that for the past two weeks, not even a simple 'Hi' was exchanged between them. They were supposed to be best buds forever. And no matter how jerk of a guy Mordecai was, Rigby was supposed to be there for him.

Rigby thought for awhile before he nodded. "Yeah, I'm hungry." Mordecai smiled at that before he thought of something to eat.

"Chimi Changas?" Mordecai asked as Rigby perked up at the name.

Rigby grinned out as he eagerly said, "Yeah!"

Mordecai chuckled as he nodded and they walked side by side to get the food. The atmosphere of depression slowly depleted and vanished as Mordecai and Rigby had bought their food and was on their way home. Mordecai kept on glancing at Rigby before he decided to try and apologise again.

"Dude, I...just wanna apologise," Mordecai said as Rigby looked at the blue bird. Rigby stayed silent as he munched on the food before he sighed.

"I'm sorry too," Rigby replied. "I should be happy for you, man. I shouldn't have been so childish."

"No, man. You were right. I was putting Margaret first before you. You're my best bud. You were there for me always, way before Margaret. I should've realised that. And I shouldn't have said the things I've said. I'm sorry."

Rigby felt his heart flutter. He didn't know why he felt this way. The deep pit of happiness just exploded from the bottom of his heart again and he couldn't help but to blush at Mordecai's heartfelt apology. Rigby turned to look at Mordecai before he smiled. "Okay, dude."

"So, we're cool now?" Mordecai asked as Rigby grinned at him, causing Mordecai to do the same.

"Yeah, man. We're cool."

* * *

Just like that, things were back to normal. The fight never happened. Although, it did altered some parts of their friendship, Rigby was too lazy to be bothered about which aspect that it had affected. However, his bro-time with Eileen didn't get affected. Every time Mordecai had a date with Margaret, he went and searched for Eileen. It already became a routine for him. Mordecai didn't want to admit that Rigby had found an alternate source for attention. He didn't want to admit that Eileen was that alternate source of attention. But it was the reality. Rigby thought Mordecai didn't notice that sometimes, when Mordecai had to leave because Margaret had some emotional breakdown and he had to be there to comfort her, Rigby simply shrugged and said that its cool, he'll hang out with Eileen. But he did. And Rigby didn't notice that.

Just like tonight, Mordecai was getting ready to take Margaret out to the cinema. Rigby was busy playing that new zombie game when the front door rang. Rigby quickly paused the game as he walked to the front door and opened it. He smiled widely when he saw Eileen, waving shyly at Rigby. "Hey, Eileen!"

Eileen walked inside of the house as Rigby closed the door shut. "Hey, Rigby." Eileen was the first one to hear about Rigby's make up with Mordecai. She knew this day would come eventually and she couldn't have been any happier. Though, she had thought that her 'hang out time' with Rigby will surely falter. But it didn't. In fact, it stayed the same. And for once, she felt like she wasn't alone. Maybe keeping each other company once in a while was a great way to keep the loneliness at bay.

Just then, Mordecai came down when he noticed Eileen. All of a sudden, he felt a sharp stab in his heart. "Eileen?"

Eileen looked up to see Mordecai on the stairs before she smiled. Mordecai just smiled back half heartedly. "On a date?"

Mordecai stared at her before nodding and snapping his eyes way from her. "Yeah, uh, Margaret."

"Anyway, have a good time, man!" Rigby smiled as he walked to couch and flopped on it before grabbing the remote control. "Hey, Eileen! Come and play!"

"Yeah, have a good time with Margaret, Mordecai," Eileen wished him sincerely before she went to Rigby. She grabbed the second player and then, just like that, both of them were playing together. Mordecai just stared at what had happened. His best friend just simply disregarded him like that!

Mordecai didn't know why he felt disappointed that Rigby didn't whine about him leaving. He wanted Rigby to scowl at him at the mention of Margaret. True, they did spend time now more often but it didn't make sense to why Rigby allowed Mordecai to just vanish off to see Margaret when he wanted to without getting a single complain. Was Eileen that fun?

Was Mordecai that easy to replace for Rigby? Another sharp stab caught Mordecai's attention and was confused momentarily. He cleared off his head before he walked out of the house. This feeling he kept on having recently was definitely not pretty. He wasn't sure what to do with them yet. Neither less, he haven't even figured out what was going on with him.

* * *

After the date, after Eileen had went home, Rigby decided to read some magazines, waiting for Mordecai to close the door for the night. Rigby laid on his stomach with one of his elbow propped up and his hand supporting his face while the other hand flipped through the pages of the magazine. Just then, Mordecai walked in, looking a bit fresh as he closed the door with his feet.

"What are you doing?" Mordecai asked as he stared at the raccoon.

"Just reading this magazine Eileen lend to me," Rigby said as he switched his position and sat on the trampoline before dragging the magazine to his face. Mordecai narrowed his eyes at Rigby before he felt something bubbling inside of him again at the mention of that girl.

"So, you and Eileen, huh?" Mordecai decided to ask. Rigby just shrugged as he flipped to the next page.

"She's cool. I always thought she was a nerd or something but the more I hang out with her, I guess she's getting cooler. She even has the limited edition of Zombie Fever 4 game controller!" Rigby chatted happily, unaware of Mordecai's darkening mood.

"Oh," Mordecai said carefully. "So, you guys are like close now?"

"Yeah, sure. You can say that," Rigby replied uninterested as he continued flipping the magazine pages.

Mordecai opened and closed his mouth again only to finally ask the question he had been dreading to ask. "So, do you like her now? I mean...you know, like...like like her...or something?"

Rigby went frozen for a while before he placed the magazine on the trampoline and looked at his best friend for a while. Rigby did look at Eileen as another friend but that doesn't mean he actually had a crush on her. Rigby scrunched his face up a bit before he shook his head. "Nah, man. Just as a friend."

Mordecai momentarily relaxed when he tensed up again. Why was he glad Rigby didn't see Eileen as more than a friend? Wasn't he supposed to be glad that Rigby would end up getting himself a girlfriend? Just at that picture, Mordecai had actually wanted to stab that girl who was going to end up with his raccoon best friend. That thought alone freaked Mordecai out. He loved Margaret! Why was he having murderous thoughts about Rigby's future love partner?

"Mordy? Dude?" Rigby asked when he started to notice Mordecai's cowering face. It was as if the Blue Jay was coming into terms about something. Mordecai snapped his head and looked at Rigby with a blank look.

"Huh?"

"Are you alright?" Rigby asked as he looked at his best friend, slightly worried for him now. Mordecai instead just stared at Rigby a bit longer before he snapped his eyes away and cleared his throat, his cheeks reddening a bit. Rigby furrowed his eyebrows at that. What was going on with Mordecai?

"Nothing, dude. I'm just tired. We should sleep," Mordecai immediately closed the lights and turned his back towards the raccoon. Rigby was left alone in the dark to stare at the back of his best friend.

He was confused now. Why was Mordecai acting weird all of a sudden? Putting his magazine away slowly, Rigby yawned a bit and decided that maybe Mordecai was tired.

Yeah, that was it. With that, Rigby closed his eyes and the darkness took over.


End file.
